Warrior Lady of the Wasteland
|-|Warrior Lady of the Wasteland= |-|Chaos Form= |-|D.D. Warrior Lady= Summary Originally a wandering outlaw, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was a soldier in Freed's army alongside the Marauding Captain and Gaia the Fierce Knight. She and Warrior Dai Grepher became rivals on the battlefield, and during one of their fights she was abducted to the Different Dimension. There she found comrades and a new employer which helped her train herself in traveling between dimensions. After spending some time in the Different Dimensions, she used the Different Dimension Gate to return from the Different Dimension along with some of the creatures who were lost there. Upon her return, she engaged her rival in another fight, where she used her new powers to injure him, apparently beating him. Later, her rival returned for revenge in a darker form, but she banished him to the Different Dimension again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Chaos Form | At least 9-A Name: Warrior Lady of the Wasteland | D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Designator Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Level 4 Earth Attribute Warrior Type Monster | Level 4 Light Attribute Warrior Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat), Berserk Mode, Reactive Power Level (Her power increases to the level of one random ally that was recently killed while in Chaos Form) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts (Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat), Portal Creation (Can create portals to travel through, redirect attacks, and BFR opponents), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought alongside Marauding Captain, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Freed the Brave Wanderer. Rivals Warrior Dai Grepher in power and has fought him in the past.), Higher with Chaos Form (Her power increases to the level of one random ally that was recently killed) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before, Comparable to Different Dimension Master, D.D. Assailant, and D.D. Warrior. Fought and defeated Dark Lucius LV4) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Marauding Captain) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Chaos Form | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level, higher with Chaos Form | At least Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with sword, Multi-Universal with Portals (Can open portals to different dimensions) Standard Equipment: Sword | Energy Sword Intelligence: Above Average (As a member of Freed's team, Warrior Lady is presumably quite skilled in combat, as well as having the skill to keep up with other highly skilled fighters such as Marauding Captain and Gaia) Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profiles covers Warrior Lady from the official Master Guide storyline and card lore Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9